This disclosure generally relates to an automatic gate opener. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a powered gate post for opening a gate assembly.
An automatic gate typically includes an articulated arm attached to a motor mounted external and apart from a gate. The motor drives the articulated arm to rotate the gate between open and closed positions. The articulated arm is exposed and susceptible to accidental and intentional damage. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an automatic gate opening device that is not susceptible to such damage.